(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to self-bonded webs of non-woven carbon fibers in the form of blankets, felt, paper, fiberboard, and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Non-woven webs of carbon fiber, such as carbon fiber felt or batting, are known in the art and have been described in the literature, e.g., by Wessendorf et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,877. However, the nature of such webs requires that they be bonded together by some form of binder in order to form useful products. The requirement of a binder, and the processing difficulties attendant its use, however, renders the use of such products commercially unattractive.